Mary
'Mary Brannon, '''more commonly referred to as '"Bloody Mary," '''is a human-turned-Vampire Queen, mercenary for hire, and former Consort to the Vampire King, Mishca. History Mary was born and raised in Greenwich, England. Her mother was a Countess, and she, along with her four other sisters, were under high scrutiny from the court. Mary's father was close friends with the King, so Mary often found herself within the company of the Royal family. Mary's mother was harder on her than her other sisters, due to her rather abrasive personality. As she was the oldest, and not yet married, her mother wanted Mary to be engaged to the Prince. Although she had no problem playing the role of Noble Daughter in dress and looks, whenever she opened her mouth, it was with a scathing tongue. By the time she was 24, she was still not yet married. She wasn't even interested in men, marriage, or politics. Instead, she spent a majority of her time training with the soldiers in secret. A friend of hers, Sir Charles, was the one who taught her basic techniques. However, when she turned 25, Mary met a visiting noble from another country named Misha. He was not put off by her snide remarks, or her uncaring attitude while being spoken to. Although foreign to Mary, she still wasn't impressed with him. She especially did not care for his attempts to court her. On her 26th birthday, while she slept in her room, Misha and a few of his men kidnapped Mary. It was then he revealed his true identity: A Vampire Prince in the Underworld. His intentions from the beginning, were to have Mary be his wife, and soon Queen... whether she wanted to or not. The Underworld In The Underworld, Mary was taken to Mischa's castle, where she was turned through being forcibly fed his blood. After awakening, Mischa had her put into an arena. In the arena, were four other women, apparently vampires themselves. An audience surrounded them. On a throne in the Audience, Mischa announced that they were to fight to the death. Mary refused to die. After winning the battle, Mischa proclaimed that he knew she would, and that is simply reinforced his want to marry her. Seething on the inside, Mary allowed herself to be trained. She was forced to wear a ridiculous "armour" in the form of a bikini, but she went with it. Now that she was a vampire, it was harder to put damage on her. It was when her and Mischa's wedding was announced, did she develop the idea to kill Mischa and leave. Her power grew stronger every day, and he grew more and more naive. He was foolish enough to think that Mary actually would obediently stay here and be his wife. However, after their wedding, Mary found herself pregnant. This put a temporary hault in her plans, and despite hating Mischa, she could not help but love her son, who was born with pale hair and eyelashes. A year after her son was born, Mary walked into the throne room with Mischa, and in front of a crowd of vampires, she killed him. When her sword cleaved his head off, her hair began to turn a bloody red. Ignoring the blood on her face, Mary snatched the crown off Mischa's head. Mary tossed it on her own head and sat on the throne, daring anyone to combat her. Personality Mary is a serious person, and often comes off as aggressive and hot-headed. She is not one for trivialities, and is only seen being gentle with her son, Zachariah. She loves being in battle, and is something on the sadistic side, Mary enjoys seeing her opponents suffer. Ever since being turned, she has an incredible bloodlust, and not for just consuming it. She loves to see it, which earned her the nickname, "Bloody Mary," in battle for being messy. Theme Music TBA Physical Appearance Mary is pale and covered in freckles (which are not properly portrayed in her official artwork). She has a thicker figure due to her training while under Mischa's rule, and it is most notable in her arms. Although she is known for her strange red hair, its colour was originally platinum blonde, and her eyes were pale blue. People used to comment very often on her hair, as her eyelashes were as pale as her hair. Weapons and Skills Mary uses a sword crafted by Mishca. It is made out of a metallic element only found in the Underworld. Mary also utilizes magic, particularly shadow magic. Gallery Blood Mary Throne.jpg|Mary, after killing Mischa and ascending to the Vampiric Throne Mary by Black Betrayal.jpg|Mary drawn by the incredibly talented Black-Rayal/Betrayal Helen and Mary.jpg|Mary with Helen Zachariah.png|Mary's son, Zachariah Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LightningSakura Category:Devilkin Ascent